Prepare for Misty?
by UltimateShipper2009
Summary: What happens when Misty is fed up with Ash's rejections? She joins Team Rocket! When they give her the mission of kidnapping Pikachu, will she commit the crime? Or will her love of Ash pull her from the darkness? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_Intro Part 1_

**Spoiler: **I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters seen here. (Ash, Misty, Brock, etc.) Also I don't know how money works in Pokemon, so I'll use our prices for stuff.

**Note:** This story takes place in the Orange Islands, on an island that has no Gym and does not exist in the series. They are traveling through the islands so Ash can complete his Poked and they are in a market town called Seashore (non-original, I know. So sue me) A: means Ash; M: means Misty; B: Brock; you get my meaning?

Seashore Pokemon center

Joy: There you are! Your pokemon are completely healed. Come again!

Ash: Thanks!

Ash walks outside where Brock and Misty are waiting.

Brock: I'm going to get more supplies. We're running low on potions.

Misty: I don't know about you, but I'm going shopping!

A: Pikachu and me are going to hit the beach! Surf's up, buddy!

Pikachu: Pi pikachu!

Dress Shop

M: Oh! (pointing at dress) That's so cute! How much?

Cashier: $100

M: (shocked) That much? A little pricey but that dress is too cute to pass up!

(Ring of a cash register)

M: Man, this is cool! I can't wait to show Ash!

Beach

A: Wahoo! This is fun!

P: Pika pika!

B: (sees them as he exits the Pokemon Mart) Try not to drown this time, Ash!

A: (somewhat annoyed) Shut up, Brock! Whoa whoa WHOA!

P: Chaa!

A huge wave crests and knocks them over. Their heads pop out of the water and they start laughing. They swim back to shore. Misty is walking with a shopping bag flung over her shoulder

M: (whispers to Brock) Must he always be an idiot?

B: Who knows?

M: It's getting dark; lets check into the center and get a good night's sleep. We'll need it if we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning.

A: Sure! First, let's get something to eat!!

M: (rolls her eyes)

P: (sighs) Chuu…


	2. Chapter 2

Spoiler: You know the deal. I do not own Pokemon, yadda yadda. Also Ash is a little out of charecter. He's a little like a jerk (almost like Gary). Don't flame me. Stuff in italics is represented as thought. Enjoy, and sorry for the holdup!

* * *

Intro Pt 2

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-!

The alarm stopped as Misty rubbed her eyes sleepily. The sun had risen and it was a beautiful day.

M: Rise and shine, Slowpokes! We better get ready!

A: …Five more minutes, Mom… (snore)

M: NOW! And I'm not your mother!

A: Ugh, fine.

B: I'll make breakfast.

A: Please. (stomach grumbles)

P: Pikachu…(sighs)

Misty reaches her hand in her bags to get her usual t-shirt and shorts ensemble, but instead she grabs the dress she bought the other day.

M: _Besides, what did I buy thing for, anyway, if not to wear?_

She rushed to the bathroom to try it on. It is a green gingham dress.

M: Perfect! Now for the hair…

A: Are you done yet? we're ready to go!

M: One second!

They walk out of the Pokemon Center and start on the path to Solares City. Brock was up front with the map and Ash was equipped with his trademark "I'm-a-Pokemon-Master" grin. Misty sighs and prepares herself. She was going to try once more to get Ash's attention. If he blew her off again...

M: Ash? _Now or never._

A: Yeah, Misty?

M: Well, I just want to thank you.

A: (confused) For what?

M: For everything, I guess. Traveling with you has been... _eventful, if not hazordous to my health_ really nice. We always have such cool adventures, and it's just been nice in general exploring the world with my friends. Experencing it with you. Also you've let me travel with you all this way. So-

A: Whoa, hold up. You just tagged along 'cause I broke your bike or something. I barely knew you, actually, I didn't know you at all before this. (pause) Also you've been acting weird lately. (smirks) Are you hitting on me? (laughs) 'Cause if you are, give it up. I'd want a pretty girl, not some tomboy mermaid.

M: (eyes well up) You...you...I CANT BELIEVE YOU, ASH KETCHUM!

At this point, Brock stops and turns to see what they are bickering about.

M: (starts sobbing) I loved you, Ash. If you are just going to be rude and insulting, I don't see the point in travelling with you anymore.

She storms off in the opposite direction, leaving them in the dust.

B: What was that all about? Where's she going?

A: Who knows? (scoffs) Women.

* * *

I know, Very out of charecter, but essential to the rest of the plot. I hope to see you in my next installment! 


	3. Chapter 3

Extremely sorry for the delay! Homework, writer's block, you know the drill. I changed the writing style because script is so weird. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon.

Misty's footsteps echoed behind her as she raced from the path into the forest. She ran for the longest time until her chest heaved and she collapsed against a tree.

"That…jerk! Who does he think he is?" She whispered between sobs. Her sadness bubbled over into despair as she recalled his cruel words,

"_I'd want a pretty girl, not some tomboy mermaid."_

Then a feeling she had never felt before rose into her. She realized it was not just anger. It was pure rage!

"He treated me like trash, laughed at me, and pushed away my feelings. He's so dense! I just want to get him back, show him what he did to me, make him feel my pain!" She screeched into the empty wilderness. Her echo and the twitter of annoyed Pidgeys were her response. She paced to think of what to do, how to hit him where it really hurts. A couple thoughts crossed her mind, but she dismissed them with a chuckle.

"Funny," she thought," But violence is never the answer. It has to torture him mentally. Make him have to use his brain for once. Something he'll never forget." Many plots were devised and tossed, but nothing good came to mind.

"Whatever," she sighed and stood up, "I'll think of something in the morning. It's getting late, and I want to be able to see the path back to the Poke Center." She started back to Seashore. As she approached the city, an unfamiliar voice sprang from the darkness.

"Hey, girlie. It's pretty late. Whatcha doin' out here alone?" He had blonde hair that was spiked up straight. He was wearing a black Rocket uniform.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone. Don't you have better things to do?"

He smirked "Not really, no. I just thought of taking your Pokemon. Hey, that's a good idea!" As he said this, he took a Poke-ball from his waist and enlarged it. "You gonna give em' up easy or do I have to force them from you?"

She enlarged a Poke-ball of her own and held it in front of her. "Not without a fight, you won't! Go, Stormier!"

"Let's get this done! Cubit! Come on!"

The battle was short and quick, leaving the defeated Rocket member wide-eyed.

"Hey, you're not too shabby! Ever consider joining up?"

Misty suddenly got an idea. This is how she could get back at Ash! That would show him!

"Yes, I have. Where's the sign-up sheet?"

He raised one eyebrow, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Do I look it?" Misty gave him a cold stare.

He shuddered, "Okay… I'll contact the Boss. Follow me. By the way, names Aaron."

"Misty" she replied, trailing him. She was unsure of what would happen next, but she knew that she had changed the course of her life forever.

All because of Ash.

* * *

Well here you have it! Make sure to review. Oh and a spoiler is that the blonde Rocket member has a big role in this fic. See you at my next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's Chapter 4! For now on, 'this' is a character's thought.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon

"You are a complete IDIOT, Ash!" Brock sighed as he was told what had transpired, "Are you really THAT dense? It took a lot of guts for her to tell you how she feels, and you threw her away like trash."

Ash winced at the blows of Brock's words. He had become really angry. 'How had Brock known of her feelings when I didn't even notice?'

"What did I do wrong this time?" Ash collapsed on the ground, "I always screw up somehow, but I really blew it this time. Now… now I ruined something that could of changed my whole life. Misty…"

As he turned his head down, Brock noticed him shake with tears. He felt sorry for Ash. 'Poor guy…'

"Hey, I'm sorry for being so rough on you there. We should go look for her." He held out his hand.

Ash stood back up and brushed himself off. "It is getting late, though. We should wait until the morning"

Brock nodded assent and they walked towards the town. 'But,' Ash thought, 'will it be too late by then?'

Misty walked into the dark room with Aaron. The only thing in this room was a phone. He approached it and dialed a number. Immediately a dark figure with a Persian on his lap appeared on the screen and said,

"Ah, Aaron. I've been looking forward to your call. How are the heists going?"

"According to schedule, Boss. I got a Poliwag, Geodude, Oddish, and, surprisingly enough, a nice level Electrabuzz."

"Good work. Anything else to report?"

"Well, I have a new recruit who wants to join our ranks. She's pretty tough, seeing she beat my Cubone. Do you wish to speak with her?"

"No, I'd rather interview people in person. Bring her to my office in Gladestone town and I'll deal with her." He hung up the phone.

"Okay, it seems like you'll get a face-to-face with our boss. We'll leave in the morning." Aaron pointed to a room to their right, "You'll stay here."

"Alright." She opened the door and flopped on the bed. 'I hope I don't lose my nerve before then.' And in a few moments she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Again.

Sorry for the short chapter last time! Here's chapter 5!

* * *

Ash walked through the cold winds of Route 109, to Gladestone. His sleep had been fitful, and dark circles were underneath his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Brock, who worried for his wellbeing. 'He's really got this Misty situation get to him. I wonder if he'll be alright.' Pikachu was asleep on his shoulders, tail twitching from the blasts of cold air around him. Soon they came at a fork in the road.

"Hey, Brock, which way do we go?" Ash turned to his friend, who had the map.

"We take… a left. It's not to far from here." Brock started on ahead, trailed by Ash and the now awake Pikachu.

When they arrived at the town, they found the nearest café and had some lunch. Pikachu was gnawing on a ketchup packet while the guys enjoyed their burgers.

"You know Ash," Brock said, "There is a training centre in this town. Why don't you give it a shot? It might cheer you up a bit." Ash's face lit up.

"Really? Sounds cool! Pikachu and me need to catch up on training anyway, huh buddy?" Ash turned towards Pikachu.

"Pika pika chu?" 'Huh? Did you say ketchup?'

"Then we should get going. The next session starts in 20 minutes." They stood up to leave for the arena. Ash looked towards the stadium when he thought he saw a figure by the entrance of a sinister looking building. 'Misty? No, it can't be her. What am I thinking?'

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Misty rubbed her eyes and saw Aaron next to her. "We need to get a move on. The Boss is expecting us and we need to get all the way to Gladestone." She quickly put on her shoes, grabbed her orange bag, and left the room.

"Wait out here. I need to put on my disguise." When he came out, he looked completely different. His hair was a dark brown and his clothes looked very skater-like. They walked into the brisk dawn air when he said,

"We'll be taking the Route 99 way to Gladestone. It's the road less traveled, so we'll be less conspicuous. Okay?" Misty nodded and they started up the path. By midday the town was in sight. Aaron took them to a building of impressive size. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out an ID card. He swiped it and the doors opened to reveal the TR Headquarters lobby. Misty looked towards the doors when she saw a reflection in the metal doors. She spun around and saw two figures in front of the stadium adjacent to them. 'Ash? Brock? No, it can't be them. What am I thinking?'

* * *

I put those Pikachu/ketchup jokes in on purpose. Pikashipping ). Next chapter will be strictly Misty's POV, followed by a special chapter. Stay tuned for the next installment!

Peace out,

ShadowRiku2


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Well, here it is! The long awaited next chapter!

May: **ShadowRiku2 does not own Pokemon**

Me: Ummm… I was going to have Tracey do the disclaimer but okay!

* * *

Misty was still shaking herself after what she had seen. They couldn't be here! Her mind was still swimming with thoughts when Aaron snapped her back to reality. Literally. He snapped his fingers and she jolted, embarrassed to be caught daydreaming. After blushing for a moment, Misty cautiously followed Aaron into the main lobby, where the receptionist looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

"I.D., please." Aaron produced the black card from his pocket again, and the man looked at it for a few moments, and then smirked.

"Ah, Aaron. The Boss is expecting you. Here is the elevator key to get there." He turned to her and pushed up his glasses, "Good luck, new girl. You'll need it." Misty shivered. 'What a creep!' When the elevator doors closed, Aaron turned to her.

"Don't let him get to you. He always has been like that. A little loony, but when it get right down to it… a good Rocket." Misty continued staring at the floor. As the elevator rose, she couldn't help having that scene playing in her head again and again. She had just tried to be nice! And now look at her. She's on the elevator to see the Rocket Boss for an interview. She'd never work in her gym again. What would her sisters think? 'Not that they ever think, but that's beyond the point,' this was entirely his fault!

"Ash…" She gritted her teeth and whispered the name, out loud. Aaron looked at her curiously, but she didn't notice.

Suddenly she felt that feeling again. The feeling she had felt in the forest. Rage. It was almost like she wasn't herself anymore. A pseudo-Misty. The doors slid open into a hallway, marked simply, "Giovanni, Head of TR". She marched down with new zeal. This is what she had been wanting, no? That's why she was here in the first place. The double doors swung open, and the shady figure was at his desk, petting his Persian.

"This is the girl, I take it?" He stared at Aaron, and she could see him slightly shudder. He was afraid. She couldn't blame him.

"Yes, sir." He nodded. Giovanni motioned for him to leave, and the doors were shut behind her.

"Your name?"

"Misty Waterflower." She saw him type the name into his computer. A few silent minutes later, looking puzzled, he asked,

"So you have been in association with a Ash Ketchum?" She nodded. "He is a great threat to our empire. He has been the cause in two of our member's constant failure. I am sure you are familiar with them?"

"Jessie and James." He nodded, "But they could have been defeated by anyone. Those nitwits are useless." Giovanni chuckled.

"Yes, I wonder why I haven't fired them yet. They are racking up huge expense bills with little to none success rate. Anyways, how can I be sure you are on our side?"

"I assure you I won't be siding with _them_ for a good while." She had an evil grin on her face.

"Why do you want to be here?" She paused for a moment. Then the answer came to her.

"Revenge."

* * *

Ooh... The suspense is killing me. Not really because I know what happens! R&R! Oh, and a quick edit: In chapter 3, Stormier and Cubit are supposed to be Starmie and Cubone. Stupid spell check! 


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Here is a little songfic chapter. The lucky person to do the disclaimer is Brock! 

Brock: **ShadowRiku2 does not own Pokemon or the song, "Wait for You", which is by Elliot Yamin.**

Me: Hey, I wonder if I have any fans. (Cricket chirps) Well… enjoy!

Ash collapsed onto the bed after a long day of battling. The distraction had helped somewhat, but he still couldn't get his mind off her. It was late at night and Ash was still awake, though Brock and Pikachu were long asleep. Misty and Brock's words cut like knifes as he recalled them. Misty had loved him, and he screwed that up…

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
and I'm wishing that you would come back through my door_

'She must hate me now. I told her all those hurtful things, and now I'm paying for it.'

_Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,_

'How many times before have I done this? Have I used up all my chances already?'

_Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand_

He continued to cry as he remembered how much he had hurt her. 'If I could take it all back, I would.'

_And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

'You loved me, but you ran from me. Did you want to be away from me that bad?'

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be_

He whispered, "If you could only hear me. I love you, Misty. I guess I didn't know that until it was too late."

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

"I wish you could see I would walk the seven seas to apologize to you. I'd do whatever it takes."

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

"It's only been a moment but I miss you dearly. I need you Misty."

_It's been a long time since you called me_

_You got me feeling crazy_

"Not hearing your voice is killing me. I want you with me. But you can't hear me."

_How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby_

"I'll never forget you, no matter how many years pass, no matter times I go through. I'll never move on. You're my only one."

_What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, you're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._

"If I could see your face one more time…"

_Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it wont be enough_

"Why was I such a fool to not see that you loved me? Your love was screaming loudly from the start, and I couldn't hear it."

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

"But you ran. You hate me. I know it… You would never look at me, let alone accept my apologies. And I'd give up everything to find you again."

_Baby I will wait for you__  
__If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

"Though you will never love me back…"

_Baby I will wait for you__  
__Baby I will wait for you_  
_If it's the last thing I do _

"I will always love you..."

_Baby I will wait for you__  
__Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
_Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
_If it takes the rest of my life_

He soon fell back into a restless sleep, but only saw her in his dreams. He kept calling her name.

"Misty..." He whispered, "Misty."

_Baby I will wait for you__  
__you think I'm fine it just ain't true_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_I'll be waiting…_

* * *

Wow, Ash was a little depressed in this chapter. I hope it wasn't OOC! (gasps) Well, after this is a Misty songfic chapter! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Prepare For Misty Chapter 8 

Me: Wow, chapter eight already! That's a milestone. This isn't a songfic like I promised, but it will come up! I promise! Well, I should pick someone to do the disclaimer… Hey Tracey, will you please?

Tracey: Sure! ShadowRiku2…

Me: **No!!!** It's UltimateShipper2008 now! Doesn't anyone notice when I change my SN?

Tracey: Whoops. **UltimateShipper2008 does not own Pokemon**.

* * *

A red head turned uncomfortably in her bed. She was careful not to wake her bunkmate, but she continued to search for comfort. This was Misty, the newest of the TR grunt recruits, on her first night on the wrong side of the law.

Voices haunted her sleep. Her sisters, her friends, and the one she loathed, and loved, the most, Ash.

"I love you Misty… I need you…" 

She jerked up in bed and wiped the cold sweat from her brow. She was hearing his voice again. He was crying out for her. Misty stared into the clock's lighted face. Three ten AM. She groaned; she had to be up in three hours for training. Her mind kept drifting to Ash.

"Why am I here? I should be with him. I miss him…" She curled up with her knees tucked against her chest as she remembered all the times that they had shared. She forgave him for the things he had said a few days back. She knew now that it was wrong to run.

"I'm sorry…" 

She jolted up again. She swore she was awake. How could she hear him? She closed her eyes and saw Ash, curled up like she was, whispering as though to the heavens. He said that he still loved her and always had. She felt tears sting at her eyes and suddenly she longed to speak back.

"Oh, I love you, Ash." She whispered, "Why did I ever leave? All I've done is mess things up. If I could only turn back time." A blaring noise woke her up from the dream.

"Wake up call! Report to training!" The Rocket with the megaphone called into the barracks. Misty rubbed her eyes and hopped out of bed, uniform in hand. She swiftly changed and filed in with the others to the auditorium. It turned out they were being assigned teachers today.

'With my luck,' She grumbled internally, 'I'll be stuck with Aaron.' As the teachers came out the left door, she spotted Aaron with the five others. "Speak of the devil…" She muttered.

"Alright, these are the teachers that will be assigned to you today," The Rocket up front announced, "They will teach you everything you need to know to not get killed." A few nervous stares were shot around the room before he let out a huge laugh. "I kid, I kid! No one usually gets killed unless they are on big assignments. Now I will say your names, followed by your teacher. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good! Let's begin…" He called out the names one by one, and Misty had to wait until the very end to get assigned.

"Thomas, Kyle! Vienna, Rachel! Waterflower, Misty! You are assigned to Aaron Brooks. Anyone not have a teacher? Good. Let's get on with this." Misty sighed as he started to approach the new group, known now as Group Five. She felt a tap on her shoulder and a voice whispered into her ear.

"Oh, goodie! We have a cute sensei, don't we? Oh, I'm Rachel, by the way." She turned to see an Asian girl with long black hair and green eyes. She had a small grin on her face.

"I'm Misty. Do you know that Kyle guy?" She shook her head. "Me neither." Aaron advanced towards them with a cocky smile.

"Well as you know, I am Aaron. I will be your instructor. You may call me Aaron, teacher, or sensei, if you wish." He looked at Rachel when he said this, causing her to blush bright pink. 'Is he flirting with her? I can't believe the nerve of that guy. She has to be, like, way younger than him!' She thought, disturbed, 'Total Dateline moment!'

"By the end of today you will have your issued Pokèmon. You will then learn the basics and be sent on guard duty. The basics are just battling and how to handle emergencies. When you advance the a White Rocket, however…" He got into the explanation of the TR ranks. BY the time he was finished, the PA rang.

"_Group five, come receive your Pokemon, Group Five" _

"That's our cue! Let's go!" Misty was near laughter as Rachel followed him with puppy-love eyes. Kyle looked a little irritated. She shrugged it off and walked to catch up with them.

At the counter, she received a set of 3 black Pokeballs. They contained Zubat, Abra, and Umbreon. She reluctantly gave up her old Pokemon that she would get back, once she was a White Rocket. When everyone got their Pokemon, it was time for the training battles. She wiped the floor with the other grunts, seeing she was a former Gym leader. When that was through, they were done for the day. Her and Rachel, who turned out to be quite a nice friend, talked until they were both tired. Misty yawned and burrowed under the covers.

"What a long day!" She said sleepily before her head hit the pillow and dreamless sleep rushed over her.

* * *

Ash woke with a jolt. He stared at the clock on the wall of the Pokemon Center. It was only three thirty in the morning. He could have sworn he heard Misty. 'Maybe I have gone mad.' He clamped his eyes shut once more to try and go back to sleep. He saw her, on a bunk bed. Beside her was her bag, a gray shirt sticking out. It had a red letter stuck to it, but he couldn't make it out in the darkness. She was crying, and she was saying something."I love you…why did I leave…turn back time…" 

Before he could contemplate his vision, he woke up once more. It was eight o' clock AM.

"I didn't realize that I fell asleep." He changed and headed to the main lobby. Brock was there, flirting with Nurse Joy.

"Some things never change." He chuckled as Croagunk subdued Brock as usual. Ash hurried over to his side and leaned over his friend's form, sweatdropping. Brock stood up, still wincing from the Poison Jab.

"Hey Romeo, rise and shine. I have to get to the Battle Zone for some more training. Are you coming with?"

"Sure thing, Ash. Let's get a move on." Brock looked at Ash with a slight smile. 'He seems to be back to normal. I'm not surprised. He was born to battle; I've seen that since I first met him at the Pewter Gym. Some things never change.'

* * *

I have to give credit to pokefreak900 for the "born to battle" phrase I used. It was from chapter 8 of "The Dawn and Paul Talk Show!" Please R&R! See you next chapter! 

Keep on reading,

UltimatShipper2008


	9. Chapter 9 finally

Prepare for Misty Chapter 9 (finally!)

So so so so so sorry for the super long delay! If you wonder why Ash doesn't get as much chapter time it's because Misty is the star and she's more interesting to write about. Enough said. I'll try to finish this story up before updating others. I have maybe two or three chapters left so hang in there! Disclaimer time!

Harley: **UltimateShipper2008 doesn't own Pokémon or Fruits Basket.**

Me very good. Thanks!

Harley: And I'm NOT gay!

Me: Sure… If you're straight, so is Tracey.

Tracey: HEY! That's offensive! I'm not gay, I'm an artist!

Me: … while we settle this, enjoy the next chapter. Beware of Tracey-bashing at the end note!

* * *

It had been four months since Misty had joined Team Rocket, and she had already risen to a very high rank officer. She was in for a promotion to a class "A" agent soon and was going to meet with the Boss for her next assignment. Every once in a while she still thought about Ash and her strange dreams, but she had since moved on, encasing her heart in ice, like snow that will never melt to spring. **(AN: I got the "snow melting into spring" reference from Fruits Basket) **Now she lived for the next day, the next assignment, the next crime. She had dug herself in deep, and there was no turning back. She had to finish what she had started.

* * *

Ash had never given up hope on finding Misty. Every day he wished he could take back those hurtful words he had said so carelessly. All he wanted was her. He loved her, and nothing would change that. No passage of time or mile walked would alter his feelings. But his whole world changed when he saw her face on a bulletin board.

The headline: WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE

Needless to say, they (being Ash and Brock) were shocked. 'She… joined Team Rocket?!' Ash thought, 'How long has it been this way? How long has she resorted to this life of crime? Does she remember me… and my words?' Then he thought with a gasp of pain, 'Was this my fault?' Since then, he had been quieter, more reserved. It was like he lost the will to live, the will to love. It was almost like his heart was incased in ice.

And that it would stay until he found Misty again, and all was right.

Brock was surprised by the news as well. 'She's in Team Rocket? She took it that far? Wow, who would've guessed?' Then he looked with a pitying sigh, 'Ash must be feeling pretty bad right now. And I wouldn't assume Misty's any better. I wonder if there's anything I can do to help. I guess time will only tell.' What they both noticed is, curiously, around a month after Misty's disappearance, Jessie, James and Meowth had stopped harassing them for Pikachu. It's not liked they missed them, but it was a mystery none the less.

* * *

Turns out it wasn't a big mystery after all. Due to their never-ending failures and extreme debt, Giovanni had decided to call it quits. He had considered firing them before, but once he had heard of their spectacular **(AN: sarcasm intended)**attempts at procuring Pikachu, the decision was final. They were out in minutes and immediately he wondered if he had made the right choice.

He had never made a better choice in his life. With all the money they saved, **(AN: By switching to Geico XD)** they had been able to fund numerous successful projects. The Rocket Empire's reign extended exponentially and they were dominating more than ever. But one question was on his mind the whole time. 'Who will I give Jessie and James' assignment to?' As he looked through the employee folders, a thought came to mind. 'This may just be the girl's calling! But it will be a hard sell with her background. Oh well, I'll just "conceal the truth" until she seals the deal and can't back out! Genius! I love being smart, rich and powerful!' He then proceeds to do a happy dance in his chair "Go me, go me! I got the power, OH YEAH!!" He then realized he had said the last part aloud and was receiving strange looks from the guard at his door. **(AN: Obviously, in this fan fiction, Giovanni's a wackjob. I hope you will understand. He's the humor in the story) **

Misty walked through the door then, and sat down at the chair. She had a strange, confused look on her face. 'I hope she didn't hear that… oh well. It's too late now!'

**(AN: Long dialogue scene ahead. Stay awake) **"Do come in, Misty. I have matters of great importance to speak of with you." He smiled to himself. 'Time to reel her in with an offer she can't refuse!'

"I'm listening." She said coolly.

"I have one final mission for you, and if you complete it, you will get that promotion you've been coveting for so long." He started.

"What kind of mission?" She inquired, interested.

"You see, it's a simple Pokémon retrieval mission. But with a slight twist…" He added a dramatic pause for empathic tension, "its success rate so far has been 0. No one has completed it to this date. I want you to change that."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "What is the nature of this mission to give it such importance? Is it a Pokémon of legend? Or just one that's rare? There has to be a catch for a mission that simple."

"It's a little of both. Its power is legendary, and there is only one that I know of. The "catch" you mentioned could be the fact that it belongs to a trainer, which makes things difficult. He travels with another trainer, and has pretty well developed training skills, despite his age. The Pokémon in question is the trainer's best friend, seeing it was his first received."

Misty shivered. That description sounded so familiar to her. 'But from where? Who could it be?'

"The choice is yours. This mission, if you choose to accept it, can lead you to a wonderful career in Team Rocket. If you fail, it might be your ruin. Will you take this assignment?"

She thought for a moment. 'Let's review. There is one trainer-owned Pokémon to obtain. There are two trainers that are relatively young to deal with. They have battling experience, but doesn't everybody? This is an easy mission!' "Yes, I accept."

He smiled "I knew you couldn't refuse. Well I won't keep you. Go on and make Team Rocket proud."

Misty stood, confused, "But I don't know who the target is, sir."

Giovanni mentally slapped himself in the head. "Right, that bit's crucial. Very well then." He continued.

"The trainer is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. The target is his Pikachu."

She thought it would be easy. But she was wrong. Dead wrong.

"What?!" she breathed. 'This can't be happening to me! What should I do?! What… can I do?'

* * *

Next chapter preview: _Two hearts incased in ice, each torn by each other's actions. What happens when they meet after losing all hope of redemption?_

Me: (speaking to Tracey) …And that's why we all know you're gay.

Tracey: Oh, I see. But this headband isn't that stupid, is it?

Me: It is. Really. And also your overactive worship of Professor Oak isn't helping. Do you stalk him or something?

Tracey: NO!! blushes

Prof. Oak: appears from nowhere I beg to differ. You stalk me all the time. You know, I've finally filed a restraining order.

Tracey: Professor Oak is here! In front of my eyes! faints

Me: That was sufficiently creepy…

Prof. & Harley: Tell me about it. Bye. they both leave

Sorry for the short chapter. Well, Giovanni is a little more OOC then I expected, but I had to have that element in the story. By the preview, you can probably tell what will happen next time. Stick around for the next chapter of Prepare for Misty! And thank you once more for being so patient with my tardiness.

Yours truly,

UltimateShipper2008


	10. Chapter 10

Prepare For Misty

Summer school + writer's block infrequent updates. So once more, I'm sorry. My last chapter kind of sucked because I tried to add humor to it. And failed miserably. I'm not very proud of that chapter, so once this story is done I might redo it. Here's the next chapter, so hopefully you will enjoy!

* * *

Last time: Her mission had been assigned, and it was the capture of Ash's Pikachu! No longer able to put it off, she had a decision to make. Will she follow her grudge and proceed with the crime, or will she follow her heart and learn to love Ash again?

* * *

Her head was trying to process what had just happened. It couldn't be true; this was just a cruel trick, an unavoidable twist of fate…

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. 'There's no choice now, is there? I've already agreed to the mission! There's no hope… I guess I have to capture Pikachu.'

Then an idea immerged in her head.

She stood up, smiling. "No problem, Boss. Pikachu's as good as yours!"

"See to it that it is." Giovanni chuckled to him self. 'I've done it! With one of our top agents on the case, there is no stopping the operation!' He then frowned, 'I just hope her past ties to the subject don't get in the way.'

As she left the office, she was calculating a plan in her head. 'It's crazy… but it might be crazy enough to work,' She thought as she set out on her mission. 'I just hope it doesn't backfire.'

Later, Misty was walking in the forest, searching for her target.

"It has to be here somewhere," She whispered, "I read that they were common here."

Suddenly, a rustle in the brush behind her caught her attention. As she turned, yellow and brown flickered in her field of vision. A wild Pikachu ambled out of the undergrowth, munching on a Berry. Misty smiled; this is what she was looking for. Sending out her Starmie, she made quick work of the lower-level Pokemon and captured it.

'That ought to do. I'll just tell him that this is Ash's Pikachu and that will be that! Besides, he's such a nutcase that he won't be able to tell the difference.' She was about to head back, but another thought crossed her mind.

'What will happen if the Boss does notice? I wouldn't put it past him to rat me out on sheer luck. Or to have someone smarter than him check.' She groaned, rolling her eyes. 'I'm psyching myself out! Anyways, I should law low for a couple days. If I go back now, he'll surely be suspicious.' With that, she set up a tent and quickly fell asleep.

After two days, she set off to the headquarters to see the Boss. Every step seemed to taunt her. All eyes focused on her and the Pikachu in her arms. The lobby soon disappeared between metal sliding doors, and the floor jerked upwards. As the elevator flew upwards, her reservations quickly turned to extreme self-doubt. She had a constant mantra in her head. 'Just keep it together and he won't know. Everything will turn out for the best.' The elevator doors opened once more and she stepped out into the hall. Her knees shaking, she approached the office where her fate would be decided. As she opened the door, the Boss's voice rang out.

"You are back quickly. I assume you completed the task with no issues?"

Misty took a deep breath and spoke. "No problems at all, sir. I obtained the target with little difficulty." She placed the Pikachu on the desk, waiting for the verdict. He took the creature in his hands, inspecting it closely. 'All I have to do it get approval and get out of here. I hope luck's on my side…'

After a while, he sat Pikachu back down. There are no objections!' Misty thought hopefully. 'Does that mean that he believes…'

"What manner of TREACHERY is this?" Giovanni's exclaimed, his eyes growing wild as he stood from his chair.

'Damn it!' Misty winced. 'He saw through it! What's going to happen to me?'

"You dare try and deceive me? Answer me, Misty, why did you attempt to trick me?"

She was quaking in fear as she answered, "I could not go through with the mission, sir…"

"Agents of your rank have a solemn oath of loyalty. That means you are to follow all orders given. Under normal circumstances, I would have you merely suspended. But it was a risk from the start even hiring you. We cannot afford someone like you in our organization. Therefore, Misty Waterflower, you are hereby EXPELLED from Team Rocket! Security! Remove her from the premises!" Two agents came from the corridors and began to escort her from the office.

"Wait, wait! Where are you taking me?" Misty stammered as they passed the elevator and headed towards the roof, handcuffing her in the process.

"We got special orders for your release, missy." The first grunt… grunted. They were on the roof then, and were entering the helicopter.

"It's Misty, you moron. What do you mean, _"special orders"_?

"It means we got plans for you, girly. You'll need this." He proceeded to blindfold her.

"Huh? What are you doing? Take this off of me or else I'll-" She was cut off as the first grunt rendered her unconscious.

"Night-night, princess" The duo took off in the helicopter, gliding over the forest.

-Later-

The helicopter landed in a clearing near the middle of said forest, and the grunts stepped out.

"I still don't get it, though. Why go through all this trouble for one girl?"

"I told you already, I don't know either. All we have to worry about is following the Boss's orders. We just dump the chick and leave."

"But how will she find her way back?"

"As far as I know, she doesn't. I guess that's the Boss's revenge for treason. All that I've heard is that once someone's been kicked out of TR, they never come back."

"Oh, okay." The doors slammed shut, and the copter sped off into the distance, leaving Misty behind.

* * *

Ash and Brock walked through the forest, when Ash thought he heard a noise.

"Brock, did you hear something?"

Brock then turned to his raven-haired companion, "Like what, Ash?"

He shrugged, "Almost… like a plane of some sort."

Brock listened closely, "Weird, I hear it, too."

"Want to check it out? " Ash asked.

"Sure, why not? It's what we do best."

"Yeah, we always stick our nose where it doesn't belong."

"Hey, it's how we get half our adventures from. Am I right?"

Ash laughed, "Yeah, funny how it works that way."

Brock noticed Ash's cheerful mood and smiled. 'Man this feels good. Having a laugh, just like old times. Maybe things are turning for the better!' They continued towards the sound, wondering what this journey would bring.

* * *

So there! Only a few chapters left, so hold on to your hats! I really hope you enjoyed this installment of Prepare For Misty and will join me for the next one! Until then, sayonara, adios, and have a good night!

With much love to my loyal readers,

3--UltimateShipper2008--3


	11. Chapter 11

Prepare For Misty Chapter 11

Oh wow… where to begin. This is a short chapter, so sorry. But, even so, I think this is one of my most well written chapters, and one of the most dramatic. Sure, it's no tearjerker, but… you'll find out what I mean. Enjoy and sorry for my lateness! ^_^

* * *

Misty felt the sun from the other side of her eyelids. Her head laid on what seemed to be a mixture of grass and small pebbles. The soft sounds of the forest surrounded her, almost as if it was a dream. Misty eventually realized that she wasn't sleeping, so she hoisted herself to a sitting position. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a small clearing surrounded by forest. She tried to stand up, but recoiled at the throbbing pain across the back of her head.

This morning's events rushed back to her.

"Oh, this is my luck. I could be anywhere in the world right now. No police would help me out. I'm a criminal! Well, a former criminal anyway." She tried to stand again, and this time succeeded, leaning herself against a nearby tree. "If it weren't for my temper none of this would of happened. I would be happy. I would be on the road, traveling with him!" She started off into the woods, fists clenched. "Why did this happen? Why didn't I think? Why didn't I-" She proceeded to run into something, or someone, and fall to the floor. Sarcastically, she remarked,

"Who builds a brick wall in the forest?" She turned her face to look, and met her eyes with those of a Rhydon.

It didn't look very happy to see her.

'_It's a Rhydon. A full-grown Rhydon. And I just invaded its territory.'_ She instinctively searched for her bag. With a mental slap in the head, she realized she had left it in the clearing where they threw her. "There's no way I can hold it off! This thing might kill me!" Confused and frightened, Misty screamed.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

It stepped towards her, an arm raised threateningly. A snarl escaped its lips, chilling her to the bone. Her voice trembling, Misty let out another desperate call.

"ANYBODY! PLEASE!" Tears streamed down her face as her body curled into the fetal position. _'I'm going to die here. Alone... in this god-forsaken forest. I never even got to see him. Oh, just one more time, let me see him!'_

"Pikachu, thunderbolt attack!"

A bolt of lightning zoomed through the air and struck the Pokemon. Dazed, it glared at the Pikachu. But, not wanting conflict, it wandered back into the forest, leaving Misty behind. She uncurled herself and looked at the mouse now standing before her.

"Pika?" It tilted its head, looking her over. _'Are you really Misty?'_

"No way… it can't be." She turned to her left, where the Pikachu's trainer stood. He had wild dark hair, distressed blue jeans and a red baseball cap on his head. He had the strangest look on his face; one of confusion and sadness. _'There he is. The man I will always love. Will he ever forgive me?' _She sees the tears fall down his face as he stares. _'He's not the same anymore. He's not himself. I can tell. I can just tell. This is the damage I have done. Oh, I'm so sorry...'_

"Ash…"

* * *

**Previously**

* * *

Ash and Brock continued down the forest trail towards… they didn't know. A few minutes past they had seen a helicopter fly off from a nearby clearing. Curiosity overcame them, so they decided to take a look.

"Now what would a helicopter be doing out in this part of nowhere?" Brock wondered aloud.

"That's what we're going to find out. We're getting pretty close to the clearing." Ash continued on ahead, dodging a fallen tree in the process. For a good ten minutes, all you could hear was the sounds of the forest. But as the trees started to thin and the clearing appeared, a scream rang out.

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

"What was that?" Brock exclaimed.

"Someone's in trouble! Let's go!" Ash sprinted towards the noise, and Pikachu had a hard time clinging to his backpack.

"Hey! Wait up, Ash!" Brock scrambled to keep up with him. When Ash arrived, he sped past Misty's bag, not noticing it was there. Brock followed behind, but he did notice.

He stopped, "Ash, isn't that…?"

"Quit lagging, Brock!" Ash called out behind him. Brock, thought for a moment, then grabbed the bag and followed after.

"_ANYBODY! PLEASE!"_

Ash saw the Rhydon charge and took action immediately. _'If I don't help, that person could get hurt, and badly!'_

"Pikachu, thunderbolt attack!"

As the lightning struck the Rhyhorn, it fled, leaving behind its potential victim. It was a girl, and by the looks of it, she wasn't much older that he was. When the girl turned up her face, he couldn't believe his eyes. He could have recognized her anywhere. Her tousled red hair, her turquoise eyes… She had haunted his dreams for so long. _'I found her... she's here again. But what now? She's caused me so much pain. Should I walk away? Should I risk being hurt again? Can I still love her?'_

"Misty…"

Brock entered then, just in time to watch the scene unfold before him. _'Only time will tell, I guess' _He drops the bag at his feet, turning the other way. _'If she breaks his heart agan... I don't think he will ever get better. But if he rejects her... who knows what might happen.' _He walks slowly, as to just be out of sight. He stares into the midday sky, pondering whether he should be there with Ash. _'I guess it's for the best if he does this alone.'_

"Ash... Misty... please make the right choice."

* * *

So they finally meet! Sorry to leave a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be up by Christmas! Stay tuned for the next installment of Prepare For Misty!

--UltimateShipper2008--


	12. Chapter 12 FINALE

Prepare for Misty: The Final Act

* * *

Ash could only stare as Misty slowly rose to her feet. Her eyes were troubled, and searched his face. He slowly walked towards her, trying to find the words to say.

'_What can I say? What can I do? Can she forgive me? Oh, damn it all." _

Misty began to comprehend what was going to happen. Her thoughts were jumbled and confused.

'_He saved my life! That means he still likes me. But he wouldn't let me die even if he still hated me. He doesn't hate me, right? Oh, he's walking towards me!' _

Ash stopped in front of her, his expression still perplexing. She looked at her feet, her eyes focused at nothing in particular. A few moments passed without them saying a word. The silence was starting to get to the both of them. Finally, Ash began to speak.

"Misty… I'm so sorry." Her head jerked upwards. She looked surprised at this, but stayed silent, waiting for him to go on.

"When you left that day… I thought I might never recover from the shock. I thought I might never be able to see you again. I thought I might never get the chance to take back the horrible words I flung at you in the forest. Nothing else mattered to me then. I needed to make things right." He paused, "But I think I may know why I snapped like that." He paused once more, trying forming the words in his head. "Well… I think that I haven't always seen you as… as a 'girl'."

"Huh?" Misty raised a delicate eyebrow, clearly puzzled. "What do you mean I'm not a girl?" Startled, Ash raised his hands out in front of him, chuckling nervously.

"Not like that! Not like that! I know that you're a girl, don't get me wrong!" He took a deep breath and gained his composure, "What I meant was that… you were more of a best friend to me. I never thought for a second that I might actually have real... feelings for you. So when I started to, in fact, think of you in that way, I was sort of in denial."He took a breath. "When you told me of your feelings, I dismissed you as someone unworthy, unattractive. But now… now I see that you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world to me."

Misty gasped, her head spinning. She had heard what he said... but could not believe it.

'_Oh my God. Can it be that he really…? No way. I might be reading too much into this. I have to know for certain.'_

"You love me?" She asked.

"Misty, you are the most caring, brave and beautiful person that I know. Yes, I love you. I will love you for the rest of my life." Ash looked at her with such a pleading look that her tears started up again by the sight of it.

"But…" Ash continued, "Will you ever love me back?"

'_This is it. It's really it. I love him. I love him so much. He is the one.'_

"Of course!" Misty breathed, a smile working across her face. "I love you Ash. I think that I have always loved you."

The look of relief and joy that appeared on his face was enough to spur a chuckle from her.

"Misty!" He embraced her, holding her close. They stood there for the longest time, just relishing the fact that they were together at last. As they walked, hand in hand, out of the forest and into the clearing. They saw Brock and Pikachu, waiting just by the trail. Brock turned up his head at the noise, and then he broke into a huge grin.

'_I'm so happy for them.'_

Pikachu ran to Ash's side, chirping in happiness. Ash laughed, patting the mouse's head. As they gathered their things and headed down the path, Misty stared into the sunset.

'_I know that I have a lot of things to do once I get back to real life. I have a lot of things to explain for. I hurt a lot of people, not just Ash. But that's okay.' _She looked to Ash, _'I know everything will turn out for the better. It always does.'_

* * *

I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed, but I wanted to get this story wrapped up. Aww… isn't true love cute? A BIG thank you to everyone who has stuck around for the long haul.

The Reviewers

WhiteAsukaLover

Cherry Blossom Haiku

Thedarkpokemaster

Tfiction

LadyDream3512

Prettygirl17

Beware of Dark Lugia

Kanto Johto Hoenn Sinnoh King

-anonymous visitors-

samantha3512

pokemon lover girl816

lloyd

Tori R

sam .M

Kat

jack

Thanks you all! You are the ones that make this story possible!

Here's hoping I get around to a sequel!

-UltimateShipper2008-


End file.
